The present invention relates to an automatic opening, dosing and closing valve which offers the novelty and practical usefulness of being conceived and designed for use and assembly of fluid pipe outlets, in general successfully replacing conventional cocks, taps or flow valves. Its advantage is obvious since in the case of a breakdown in the general installation or due to an accidental emergency, it suffices to remove the connector or coupler at the outlet of said valve so that the latter automatically closes the flow of the fluid. Thus, it is possible to repair the breakdown in a clean and safe manner with the advantage that the general installation is not deprived of the fluid supply. The coupler or connector being reconnected at the outlet of the valve, the valve also opens automatically and remains ready for normal service.
It is noteworthy that this valve assembly is cheaper than any conventional tap, providing greater safety and less space.
The valve is formed and integrated by a cylindric body with a central hexagonal shape and ends with outside threads. Inside the device has a cylindric closing valve which effects the sealing with an O-ring seal mounted on said valve. The closing valve is positioned above a compression spring. A self-adjustable ring, an O-ring and a bottom guide plate are positioned underneath the compression spring. The O-ring presses against the inside of the valve body and the guide plate to open or close the valve. The compression spring is capable of sliding within the valve body (2) for pressing against the O-ring.
Having adequately described the invention and for a better understanding of the above and simply as a non-restrictive example this specification is accompanied by a sheet of drawings in a variable scale: